Devil And Guardian: Naruto Uzumaki
by MenmaOfRemnant
Summary: Failing to rescue Sasuke, Naruto starts to see the corruption spread throughout Konoha when the council banishes him from his home. Furious and sad, Naruto awakens the blood of Sparda within himself, all his promises to Konoha broken by their actions. Kyuubi, feeling pity for the blonde, decides to aid him...by sending him to another dimension. Too bad he arrived falling.
1. Chapter 1: In the blood

**Summary: Failing to rescue Sasuke, Naruto starts to see the corruption spread throughout Konoha when the council banishes him from his home. Furious and sad, Naruto awakens the blood of Sparda within himself, all his promises to Konoha broken by their actions. Kyuubi, feeling pity for the blonde, decides to aid him...by sending him to another dimension. Too bad he arrived falling.**

 **Naru/Harem**

 **Current Harem: Not yet decided.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: In the blood**

"After receiving the mission report from Kakashi Hatake," Shimura Danzo said within the council room. "We regret to inform you- Naruto Uzumaki- that due to a majority vote, you have been banished from Konohagakure No Sato until such a time as you have complete mastery over the Kyuubi's chakra. You are to leave within 48 hours. If you do not, you shall be executed for trespassing."

The civilian council were smirking. Koharu and Homura looked distressed, looking at Naruto with sadness. Danzo remained emotionless outwardly, but was frowning inwardly. The Shinobi council glared at the civilians in disgust. Tsunade was holding her head in her hands, trying to hold back her tears.

Naruto Uzumaki looked on in disbelief. "WHAT?! WHY AM I BANISHED?!"

Danzo sighed through his nose. "In Kakashi Hatake's mission report, he noticed traces of the Kyuubi's chakra with his Sharingan. After annalyzing the destruction in the valley of the end, he made a conclusion that you caused most of the destruction and were very close to killing the last Uchiha when your mission was to return him to the village."

Naruto's fist clenched. "But...the Hokage has final say in case of all Shinobi, be it their fate if one betrays the village or otherwise!"

"Normally you would be correct," Danzo agreed. "However, the Fire Daimyo has decided that- in this particular case- the Hokage's vote is just like a normal council member."

The blonde felt his heart stop for just a second. All this hard work...everything he had done...for this?! He had taken down Gaara! He had saved the Nami No Kuni, and opened a trade relationship with Konoha! He had done the same for the Haru No Kuni! Konoha had prospered more than ever, because of him!

At that moment, the blonde felt something in him snap. He lowered his head, his hair shadowing his eyes. Slowly, very slowly, he undid his headband and let it slide to the ground. When he next looked up, everyone in the room cringed. Naruto's eyes and face showed no emotions. There were not any feelings. No anger. No sadness. Nothing. It was as Naruto had no reason to exist. He simply...was.

"As you wish," Naruto said emotionlessly as he heard Tsunade sob into her hands. He turned around, walking to the door. He stopped and looked back. "All promises I made with Konoha and it's people...are broken." Naruto slid off the necklace of the first Hokage and threw it to Tsunade, who caught it in confusion. "You were right baa-chan...being Hokage is a fool's dream."

"SHUT UP!" Mebuki Haruno screeched. "ALL OUR HOKAGE'S WERE NOT FOOLS, DEMON!"

Naruto glared back to Mebuki. "And yet you clearly thought the Yondaime was one."

"WE DID NOT!"

He snorted. "Then why did you try to kill me as a child?"

"BECAUSE THERE WAS A CHANCE THE DEMON COULD TAKE OVER!"

"So you thought that you, civilians, knew more than arguably the greatest Hokage to ever walk this Earth?" Naruto asked. "It shows just how much faith you had in your Hokage."

The civilian council were silent at that.

"That's what I thought..." He turned. With his piece said, Naruto walked out of the council office for the final time.

* * *

Naruto soon arrived at Training Grounds 7. He stared at the stump before walking over and pressing his right hand against it. "It was here..." Naruto mumbled. "That we became a team..." Naruto's emotions rushed out of him, showing anger, sadness, betrayal. He roared and something seemed to click. He began to change.

Naruto's body began to groan and he fell to his knees, yelling in pain. He began to grow taller until he was 5'7. All the baby fat on his face seemed to burn off. His arms grew longer as well. His hair took on a silver tint. His whisker marks greatly faded, and his hair fell flat against his head without his headband. He now looked about 15 or 16 instead of 13. The largest change- however- was in his right arm.

It began to convulse, growing slightly bulkier than the rest of his body. The skin turned into a dark crimson. Cracks seemed to spread along his arm, leaving a black void in the place the cracks spread. All of his fingers sharpened, as if they were claws, and also turned black with the cracks. Soon however, a blue light spread along the cracks and filled his fingers, giving his arm a slightly demonic appearance.

These changes proved to be too much for Naruto, and he fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Naruto awoke in the sewer that was his mind. He groaned and slowly sat up, and flinched when he saw his right arm. "Wh-what...WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

A cold chuckle came from the cage in front of him. **"So...the blood of that traitor DOES still live..."**

The blonde looked up with cold eyes. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN FUZZBALL?!"

Kyuubi laughed. **"That arm is a result of the blood of a certain devil in your body, gaki. The blood of the legendary demon knight, Sparda. That little arm of yours was once used by one of his descendants. It is called Devil Bringer."**

Naruto looked to the smirking face of the fox demon, before looking at his new arm. He clenched his fist. "Oi...Kyuubi..."

 **"Hm? What?"**

He glanced up. "I...look. I don't like you. And you don't like me."

 **"Stop stating the obvious,"** Kyuubi rolled it's crimson eyes.

 **"But we should at least learn to get along,"** Naruto continued. **"So I propose a deal."**

Kyuubi hummed. **"What kind of deal?"**

Naruto gulped. "You clearly have experience with this arm of mine. So I assume that you'll be able to help me out with it and these...changes to my body. If you help me master this power and train...I will let you out of the cage." Naruto raised his new arm as Kyuubi began to speak. "I will not be granting you freedom. But- as a show of my trust- I will open the cage and let you out. I assume I can also change the scenery in my mind scape, so I will also make it better for you to live in."

The demon with 9 tails remained silent for a time, considering the offer. **"Interesting...you make a good deal...but I refuse."**

Naruto grit his teeth. "And why?"

 **"You get more out of the deal then me,"** Kyuubi said simply. **"I want my freedom. If you release me, I will help you out."**

He sighed. "I can't! If I release you, I'll die!"

Kyuubi grinned. **"Ah. THAT is where you are wrong. That arm symbolizes more than you think. That is proof that your blood has activated, turning you into a half devil. If you were only human you would die since your coils have been adjusting to demonic chakra all this time, and the sudden loss of it would kill you. However, you are a half devil now. As such, you will have your own store of demonic chakra, meaning you will not die."**

Naruto looked to be having an internal debate within this already internal debate. He looked to his arm...then Kyuubi. He sighed through his nose. "Anything else?"

 **"Yes,"** Kyuubi smirked. **"Four conditions. One: You drop that god forsaken mask of stupidity. I can't deal with that if I'm training you. Two: You shall owe me 2 favours to be redeemed at any time, no matter what they are. Three, you get rid of that atrocious outfit! I refuse to train you while you have that!"**

He growled, but reluctantly nodded. "And the fourth?"

The demon grinned now. **"To get away from this world, you will let me transfer you to another dimension. We will both leave this world. Konoha will never pursue you. Akatsuki will never get to you. And because their plan won't be able to be completed, this world will never die."**

Naruto looked horrified now. Leaving Konoha was one thing. But...the dimension? The world he had known all his life? Could he really do that? Naruto grabbed his head, trying to make a choice...he looked up. "I have a condition of my own then..."

 **"Name it,"** Kyuubi told him.

"Your name."

The Kyuubi blinked. **"What?"**

"I want your name," Naruto repeated. "I refuse to call you by your title. I will free you. We can leave this dimension, I'll get rid of the jumpsuit, and I'll owe you two favours to be redeemed at any time no matter what they may be, in exchange for the training AND you telling me your name."

The demon sighed through it's nose. **"Very well...my name is Kurama."**

Naruto nodded. "Nice to meet you Kurama. Just to be safe though, I'll free you AFTER we leave the dimension. Is that acceptable?"

Kurama nodded. **"Very."**

The blonde sighed, turning. "I guess I can finally wear that outfit I've been hiding for awhile...good thing it's probably the right size now..." and with that, Naruto faded from the mind scape.

The demon giggled as it's voice became more angelic and feminine. **"Soon Naruto-kun...you will be all mine...and nobody shall stand between us..."**

* * *

Naruto awoke in front of the stump. He looked up. It was night. The sun had been setting when he arrived, so he had been asleep for about an hour or so. He got up and headed to his house. He used a Transformation Jutsu to look like he normally did. He didn't need anyone beating him up because of his arm. Once he arrived at home, he undid the transformation.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto removed his jacket, shirt and pants. He threw them into a trash can, mumbling, "Sorry...but I don't need you any more..." He then walked over to his bed and pulled a suitcase out from underneath it. He undid it, taking a deep breath as he slowly opened it and put the clothes on. He was now wearing a long, black-purple and red coat with a strange, blood red sword insignia sewn into both shoulders. He also wore a red zip-up hoodie/vest underneath his coat, a navy muscle-shirt beneath that, and a pair of dark blue pants.

In addition, he wore two rings on his normal hand: one on his index finger that had the same insignia as on his shoulders on its face, and another on his ring finger which had a rose design on its face, identical to the designs on his belt buckle, coat clasp, and coat buttons. **(Think of Nero's outfit from DMC 4)**

He then pulled out a guitar case out from underneath his bed and opened that. A silver device- which Naruto had dubbed a gun- lay there. He lifted it up and pumped some chakra into it. Pointing it to his bed, he pulled the trigger and a bullet of chakra fired into it, making a solid hole in the bed. "Perfect." He slid the gun into it's holster in his jacket. He then looked at the other parts in the guitar case. Reaching into it, he constructed it, until he was holding another weapon.

It had an ornately etched base, and appeared to be modelled after Kirigakure No Sato's popular blade, which was called the 'Great Knife', but its most unique feature is that it seemed to have been specially customized with a strange gear-like shift which, when pulled, would spray a flammable propellant across the blade and opponent, greatly increasing the power of its blows.

"Red Queen and Blue Rose..." Naruto said with a happy sigh as he strapped the sword on his back. "Honestly never thought I'd be able to use them." He looked to the mirror, staring at his new look. His whisker marks had all but faded, only being visible if you were very close. His hair now fell flat against his head without his headband. His silver tinted blonde hair seemed to glimmer in the lights above him.

 _'Okay Kurama,"_ Naruto thought. _'I'm ready...'_

Kurama actually frowned within the seal. **_'There isn't anyone you want to say goodbye to?'_**

Naruto let out a hollow laugh, and Kurama cringed at the sound. _"Kurama...we both know that very few people in this village care for me...one of them being Tsunade, and the other being Iruka and the Ichirakus...I don't want them to see me in this state..please...let's just go."_

The kyuubi sighed. **_'Okay. Just make the hand seal in the order I say.'_**

Kurama began to instruct Naruto, and he started making the hand seals at a rapid speed, his chakra building as he did so. Finally, he landed on the final seal. **"Demon Arts: Dimensional Portal!"**

* * *

Tsunade was drinking sake. Normally, Shizune would have taken the sake from Tsunade before she could do so, then the Hokage would do her paperwork. But this time, Shizune didn't stop her. Because of Naruto's banishment. She knew that Tsunade desperately needed this more than anything. The last senju sobbed as she drank her sake.

Suddenly, an ANBU appeared. "Hokage-sama! We have detected high levels of chakra coming from Naruto Uzumaki's apartment!"

Tsunade stood up. Even if Naruto was being banished, she wouldn't let anything bad happen to him. "ANBU! We are heading to his apartment now!" With that, she and the hidden ANBU vanished in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

Naruto stared at the blood red portal. "So this is the portal huh?" He observed. "It looks...different than I thought it would."

 _ **'What did you think it would look like?'**_ Kurama asked curiously.

"Not important," Naruto said. He stepped towards it, when he felt presences behind him. He turned and saw Tsunade with an entire squad of ANBU behind her. "Shit..."

Tsunade glared, not recognising him. "Who are you and what have you done with my godson?!"

Naruto's eyes widened and his jaw set. "Excuse me...?"

The blonde Hokage growled. "You heard me! What have you done with my godson?!"

He roared. "YOUR MY GODMOTHER?! YOU LEFT ME IN KONOHA TO SUFFER?!"

Tsunade paled and stepped back as she realized that THIS was Naruto. He seemed to have changed...could he have used an illusion like hers to hide his appearance. "N-Naruto, I can explain."

"SHUT UP!" Naruto said through gritted teeth. "I was right after all...I can't trust any of you!" Naruto walked pulled out his gun and stepped into the portal. The ANBU tried to rush to him, but Naruto fired a bullet at their feet and they jumped back, surprised. "If any of you see me again," Naruto said darkly. "It will be because I'm visiting Ichiraku Ramen or Iruka. I never want to see any of you or the Rookie 12 again!" The portal closed, taking Naruto away from Konohagakure No Sato and the Elemental Nations.

Every one of Naruto's friends who heard of the events that occurred that day cried. They swore that, one way or another, they would find their friend and bring him back to Konoha...he was supposed to be their Hokage some day, after all.

* * *

Naruto walked out of the portal, glaring back through it as it closed. "Hmph. Stupid Tsunade...stupid ANBU...she was my fucking god mother and she left me behind!"

 _ **'Uh, gaki?'**_ Kurama said, but Naruto didn't listen.

"What made her think I wanted to listen to her explanation?!" Naruto roared. "She shouldn't have left me behind to face the village! She should have taken me with her and taken care of me like a godmother should! But did she? NO!"

 _ **'Gaki.'**_ Kurama said, a bit more forcefully, but Naruto was on a roll.

"What is there to explain?! I trusted her! I helped to bring her to the village! The least she could have done was tell me where the fuck she was all of my childhood?! Oh wait, I know! Drinking away her fucking sorrows with some god damn Sak-"

 _ **'GAKI!'**_ Kurama roared.

"WHAT KURAMA?!" Naruto demanded.

 _ **'Look down.'**_

Naruto blinked, then looked down...only to see he was standing on nothing, high above the clouds. "..." he began to fall. "OH SHIIIIIIIT!"


	2. Chapter 2: A new guardian?

**Current Harem: Rikku, Yuna(?), Lulu (?)**

 **If in the harem the character has a (?) next to their name, it means they are being considered for the harem.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A new guardian?**

Yuna was standing in the centre of Besaid Village, holding her staff. She took a deep breath as the towns people stood around her, all eager. Her short brown hair rustled slightly in the light breeze. She steadied her breathing, showing she was ready.

From behind her, a voice called. "Ready!"

Yuna looked back to see her long-time friend and someone she often thought of as her big brother: Wakka. She was standing next to a blonde haired boy dressed in strange clothing she had never seen until she met him. She nodded once. "Okay." She once again turned so she was looking forwards.

She held her staff vertically, with it held a fair distance above her head. She took a deep breath, then she moved her left foot forward, put her weight on her right/back foot, and lifted the staff into the air with her right hand while the left hand went forwards.

Instantly, a large circle appeared around her with several symbols on it. From the 4 largest symbols, green orbs with white trails of light shot into the sky, above the clouds and crashed together. She heard a large cry, resembling a large bird. She looked up.

The creature looked like a large bird, but had a long blue tail, and a few golden rings on it's wings. It's neck was red and furred, while it had what could have been long, blue hair with a white end that stretched out. It's legs were also blue.

The large creature zoomed in and landed just by her. Everyone went 'Oooohhh' and clapped in appreciation for her. Yuna reached out and stroked the aeon.

"OH SHIIIIIIITTT!"

Everyone once more looked up to see someone falling from the sky. They gasped.

Yuna quickly turned to her aeon. "Please! Help him!"

The Aeon- Valefor- spread it's wings and flew towards the falling person. The person saw said Aeon and something strange happened. He thrust his arm out and a blue light that took the form of a spectral hand went out and grabbed Valefor's foot before the person was launched towards it. He swung around and landed on it's back, taking a deep breath as he did so.

Valefor nearly lost it's foot from shock, but it flew back down and landed. The person said, "Thanks...red...blue...weird...bird...thing." Before he jumped off. Now everyone could have a good look at him.

He had blonde hair that seemed to have a silvery tint to it, making it glimmer in the sunlight, that fell flat against his head, a pair of deep, cerulean blue eyes, and very faded marks on his cheeks that could have been whiskers, 3 on each cheek. He was tanned, but still seemed a bit pale. But the strangest part about him was his right arm. It was dark red and had blue light running across it and on his fingers.

Everything backed away, however, at the sight of his right arm. It looked like something akin to a Fiend's body. However, the blonde simply scratched his cheek as he looked at the bird. "So...why'd you save me?"

Valefor cawed.

"Your summoner had you help me?" he asked as Valefor nodded. "I see. So what's your name and who is your summoner?"

Valefor cawed again.

"Okay, so your name is Valefor unless your summoner wants to give you a nickname. And your summoner is..." he looked towards Yuna. "Little miss heterochromia. One green eye and one blue eye." He hummed as the aeon cawed again. "Her name is Yuna?" Another caw. "Hey, hey! No need to swear! Sheesh." Valefor cawed at him again. "Oh well excuse me! I'm sorry I was falling out of the god damn sky!"

Yuna watched in amazement as the blonde seemed to be...arguing with her aeon. This was incredible! How could he do that?! She hurried over and looked at him. "Are...are you okay?"

He looked towards her, sending a glare at Valefor. "I'll tell ya, this bird of yours has a mouth. But yes, I'm fine, thank you for asking." He let out a smile, and paired with his whisker marks- though faded- it made him look like a fox.

Yuna giggled. "I'm Yuna. What's your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki," he responded, his blue eyes glittering in amusement. Valefor cawed and he rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up! God, your really annoying man." Valefor cawed again, though this time it sounded annoyed. "YOUR A GIRL?!" Valefor pecked Naruto's hair, who moved out of the way. "Okay! I'm sorry! Sheesh. Trust me, I've mistaken a guy for a girl before, don't feel too bad."

Valefor just huffed, then bowed to Yuna before flying away, dispersing once it flew past the clouds.

"Um..." Yuna looked to him. "If you don't mind me asking, how were you talking with my aeon?"

Naruto blinked. "Uh...what's an aeon?"

* * *

Naruto sat by the fire that was now in the middle of Besaid Village. He stared into the flames as they reflected in his eyes. _'So...this world is Spira?'_

 ** _'According to that Yuna girl,'_** Kurama said. _**'Yes.'**_

The half-devil hummed. _'Interesting...it appears the people here speak English...can't wait to mind fuck them when I speak Japanese.'_

 ** _'Yes, that's all well and good,'_** Kurama told him. _**'But it's time for you to hold up your half of our deal.'**_

Naruto groaned. _'You honestly expect me to release you right here in front of all these people?'_

A sigh was heard. _**'Just say I was hiding in your shirt or something.'**_

The Uzumaki nodded reluctantly. _'Alright...'_ Naruto delved into the mind scape, and walked over to the seal. He began to float until he was facing it. Reaching out, he grabbed the seal with his normal hand...only for another hand to stop him. "Huh?!" Naruto looked to who stopped him...and his jaw dropped.

There, stood the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. "Yo, Naruto. You shouldn't be releasing the Kyu-" he never got to finish.

Naruto punched the Kage in his jaw with his Devil Bringer, and he flew into the other side of the sewer area.

Kurama grinned. **"So proud of you right now kit. Now hurry and tear off the seal!"**

Minato sat up. "WAIT NARUTO! DON-!"

Naruto tore off the seal and then forced open the cage with his Devil Bringer.

The 9th part of the Juubi smirked as it walked out of the cage and stretched. **"Oooh yeah. Feels good to be out of that. I owe ya one kit."**

"You owe me nothing," Naruto rolled his eyes. "It was part of our deal."

"Naruto!" Minato Namikaze roared. "Why did you release the Kyuubi?!"

Naruto glared. "'The Kyuubi' has a name. It's Kurama." Naruto reached out with his devil bringer, the spectral hand reaching forwards and grabbing the kage. Naruto had learned this technique when Kurama gave him some quick instructions while he was falling. He pulled the Yondaime towards him until he was holding him just in front of him. "Because of YOU, my life was a living hell! You know what you sealing Kurama inside of me did?! I GOT BANISHED FROM KONOHA!"

Minato looked horrified. "W-what? That can't be! I specifically asked they treat you as a hero!"

"And yet they clearly thought they knew more about sealing than their 'beloved' Yondaime," Naruto said sarcastically. "I don't know why you are here, bastard. But you have no place in my mind." Naruto shoved a hand through the Yondaime's stomach.

Said man's eyes widened and he coughed up blood. "S-son...why?"

His eyes widened a fraction, before they became cold. "You are no father of mine," he removed his hand as Minato fell backwards towards the ground, dispersing into chakra, while Naruto absorbed the memories of every jutsu that Minato had learned over the course of his life (it was his mind after all. He could do what he wanted).

 **"Kit, I am proud of you,"** Kurama said smirking. **"I'll see you outside the seal."** With that, Kurama vanished.

Naruto's eyes snapped open in the real world and he felt himself being shaken. "Wha?" He looked towards the source to see Yuna. "Oh. Hi."

Yuna blinked. "Oh!" She blushed and bowed her head. "Sorry! I saw you staring into the flames and I thought you looked kind of lonely, so I came over here to sit with you."

He laughed and scratched the back of his head. "No problem, don't worry about it."

She looked at him. "Um...what were you thinking about so intensely?"

"Huh?"

"I tried speaking to you but you didn't respond. At first I thought you were ignoring me, so I started shaking you, but you still made no response, so you must have been thinking really hard about something."

"Ah..." Naruto chuckled. "Just..." he glanced at his Devil Bringer.

Yuna got the idea. "Oh...by the way...what is that arm?"

Naruto shrugged, scratching his cheek with said arm. "This is called the 'Devil Bringer'. It's...I guess you could say a genetic mutation. See, my ancestor was a full blooded being known as a 'devil'. And all his descendants have married and had children with humans. I am currently the last of his blood, as far as I know."

Yuna blinked. "Devil?"

The blonde shrugged. "I can't quite explain it right now. Maybe at a later time..." Naruto lay back and stared at the stars. "So...what's your question?"

"Pardon?" the summoner asked.

"You want to ask me something," Naruto stated. "I can tell. Asking me what my arm is was not your question, you were just curious. What do you want to ask?"

Yuna blushed. Was she that easy to read through? She glanced at the other blonde boy- Tidus- before looking to Naruto. "I...was wondering if you would be my guardian."

"Guardian?"

"Yes," Yuna confirmed. "You see, as a summoner, I have to go on a pilgrimage to go to every temple in Spira and receive the power to summon the Aeon relevant to those temples. After that, I must travel to Zanarkand to receive the Final Aeon, so I may defeat Sin."

Naruto glanced at Yuna. "What's the cost?"

"What?"

"From what I've heard, Sin is incredibly powerful, being able to destroy villages easily," Naruto explained. "The power to defeat him comes at no small price. What is the cost you must pay to defeat Sin?"

Yuna looked towards the ground. "Once I summon the Final Aeon...I will die."

Silence fell between them. Suddenly, something bulged under Naruto's clothes and soon enough, a small fox with 9 swishing tails jumped out of his shirt.

The summoner squealed and picked it up. "So cute! How did it get under there?"

Naruto laughed. "That is Kurama. As to how he got there...when I got sent into the sky, he hid under there for protection."

Kurama growled at Naruto, speaking directly into his mind. _**'I'M A WOMAN YOU ASSHOLE!'**_

The half-devil blinked. "My bad...Kurama is a girl."

Yuna stroked Kurama, who purred under her touch. "She's so cute!"

Naruto laughed, then stood up. "I'll be your guardian," Naruto said.

The girl with heterochromia looked up at him. "Really?"

"Yes..." Naruto said, turning. "But I refuse to let you die just to bring 10 years of peace."

"But-"

"No buts!" Naruto told her. "I promise Yuna...I'll find a way to defeat Sin and end the cycle...without you needing to lose your life."

Kurama's eyes widened. She had explained to Naruto earlier that when a devil or demon made a promise, they had to keep it. And Naruto was making a serious promise.

"Naruto..." Yuna whispered.

"That Yuna..." Naruto said as he walked away, Kurama hurrying over and jumping on his shoulder. "Is the promise of a lifetime."

* * *

Naruto awoke later that night. He sat up and saw the bed next to him was empty. The other blonde- Tidus- had been sleeping there. He frowned and looked up, seeing that Tidus was peeking out the entry way to the inn. Naruto closed his eyes and spread out his senses, soon enough he heard the conversation that was happening outside.

"...look alot like Chappu," a female voice said. "I was surprised a lot too, the first time I saw him. But no matter what he looks like, he isn't Chappu." The voice became somewhat angry. "You shouldn't have brought him here in the first place."

"Yeah but..." a male voice hesitated. "He needed our help."

"Excuses again?" the woman asked.

"Yeah...but..."

"That's it..." the woman said. "No more...enough Wakka!"

The man sighed. "At least tell me what you think about that other guy we saw."

"What about him?" the woman asked.

"Lulu," Wakka said. "Yuna asked him to be her guardian."

"Pardon?" the woman- Lulu- sounded flabbergasted. "When?"

Wakka hesitated. "Earlier tonight. During the camp fire. She went over and spoke to him. When he spoke to her not long ago, she said he agreed to be her guardian and...that he promised he'd find away to defeat sin without...you know..."

"Enough," Lulu said. "Wakka. You are changing the subject."

"Lulu!" Wakka protested.

"No more," Lulu said sternly. "That's enough Wakka!" Naruto heard footsteps. The sound of Lulu walking away.

He heard Wakka gasp lightly, before sighing, and starting to walk with his footsteps getting closer. He was walking towards the inn. Naruto had heard enough. He closed his eyes, and went back to sleep, Kurama resting by his side.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto stood with Wakka and Lulu as they waited for Tidus and Yuna. He had the sleeve on his right arm down to conceal his Devil bringer, while his left sleeve was folded up to just beneath his shoulder. Kurama sat on his right shoulder, her nine tails swishing.

"So..." Wakka said awkwardly. "Why'd you agree to be Yuna's guardian?" Wakka held a strange sword in his hands. It was blue, but also clear with bubbles inside of it, like water.

Naruto glanced at Wakka. "I won't let someone die if I know I can help it. So I'm going to stick with Yuna till the end. I'm sure there is a way to get rid of Sin. But nobody has tried it yet."

Wakka frowned, then sighed. "You're an interesting guy, ya?"

The blonde shrugged. "So I've heard."

On his shoulder, Kurama yawned. _**'Kit, we'll start your training later tonight. For now, I'll see that your Devil Bringer has the ability to absorb the essence of Devils and other supernatural objects so that it can gain more abilities. It may also work with these "Fiends" that we've been hearing about.'**_

Naruto nodded. _'Thanks Kurama, I'll be keeping that in mind.'_ He then saw Tidus walking out of the inn, yawning. "Don't look now, sleeping beauty is awake."

Tidus walked over, yawning. Wakka turned to him with a small grin. "Hey! Sleepyhead! Something I wanna give ya!" He showed Tidus the sword.

"Woah!" the blonde said. "You're giving this...to me?" He gingerly took the sword.

"Yeah," Wakka told him. "Use it well."

Tidus help the sword up to the light, measuring it's balance, before he gave it a practice swing.

"That's the sword you gave Chappu," Lulu stated. Tidus and Naruto both looked to her.

"Well, he never used it," Wakka said sadly. He quickly got rid of that tone and looked to the temple. "Where's Yuna?"

"We're taking the same boat as Yuna, right?" Tidus asked. "Why do we gotta wait here?"

Wakka began to explain. "Yuna came to this village ten years ago, when the calm last star-"

"He said why do we have to wait," Naruto cut in. "Not for you to give us her life story. She can tell us that when she feels ready."

Lulu held a hand over her mouth to stifle her giggling. Wakka blushed. "Ahaha...well, the gist of it is, she had the talent to become an apprentice, and now she is leaving as a summoner."

"This is our journey," Lulu agreed. "We should leave together."

Naruto glanced to the temple and saw Yuna with a large brown suitcase. "Yuna..." Naruto sighed. "Why do you have that?"

"They are gifts!" Yuna called. "For the temples we are to visit."

"This isn't a vacation Yuna," Wakka told her.

Naruto sent him a small glare before walking over to Yuna. "Don't worry, I've got this." He pulled out a small scroll and opened it. Yuna watched curiously as Naruto placed the suitcase on top of the scroll, before it vanished in a puff of smoke. "I've sealed the suitcase in here. Whenever we arrive at a temple, I can unseal it and you can give them a gift."

Yuna looked in amazement. "Incredible! How do you do that?"

"Trade secret," Naruto smiled. "Now come on." He slipped the scroll into a pocket of his coat. He headed towards the waiting guardians and Tidus, Yuna behind him.

"Okay! Off we go!" Wakka declared as they started to leave the village.

Yuna stopped, then turned. The rest of the group stopped at the village entrance. She made an odd gesture- the prayer that he had been shown the day before- before she reluctantly turned and went to them, before they all left the village behind.

Naruto picked up a strange, slobbered object. It was strange, like a piece of ore, but he felt like Yuna was supposed to have it. He slipped it to Yuna, and it disappeared upon touching her. She didn't seem to notice. He blinked, before shrugging and they kept walking.

Kurama was looking at Naruto, smirking. **_'Soon, Naruto-kun...'_** she thought, giggling inwardly. **_'You'll be all mine...though...'_** she glanced to Yuna and Lulu. _**'With the amount of stamina you have, you'll need a harem...'**_

* * *

 **Naruto current weapons: Red Queen (Currently in use), Blue Rose (Always in use)**

 **Wakka current weapons: Official Ball (Currently in use)**

 **Lulu current weapons: Moogle (Currently in use)**

 **Tidus current weapons: Longsword, Brotherhood (Currently in use)**

 **Yuna current weapons: Staff, Rod of Wisdom (Currently in use) (received from the cloister of trials)**

 **Khmari current weapons: Lance (Currently in use)**


	3. Chapter 3: Departure To Sin

**Current Harem: Rikku, Yuna (?), Lulu, Fem! Kurama, Kushina (?)**

 **I do not own Naruto, Final Fantasy or Devil May Cry**

 **Currently being used:**

 **Naruto - Red Queen, Blue Rose, Devil's Cloak (Defence Item)**

 **Wakka - Offical Ball**

 **Lulu - Moogle, Bangle (Defence Item)**

 **Tidus - Brotherhood**

 **Yuna - Rod of Wisdom**

 **Khimari - Lance**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Departure To Sin**

Naruto walked beside Yuna, with Lulu directly behind them, and Wakka walking up front with Tidus. After walking up the hill for a little while, Wakka turned. "Yuna! I'm gonna go show Tidus how to fight properly, ya? He's gotta protect himself while we're travelling."

Yuna tilted her head. "Okay Wakka. I'm sure Naruto, Lulu and Khimari can protect me while your busy."

"I'm gonna need Lu to help me Yuna," Wakka said sheepishly. "He's gotta learn all the basics, ya? There are a bunch of fiends on the road, so we'll be able to find plenty to take on."

Lulu sighed. "Honestly Wakka. You couldn't have shown him this while you were headed to the village 2 days ago?"

Wakka scratched the back of his head. "It just didn't occur to me, ya? I was busy thinking about the big Blitz tournament in Luca."

Naruto's ears perked up at the mention of this 'blitz'. He had heard Wakka, Tidus and the rest of the 'Besaid Aurochs' talking about winning this 'Blitzball Tournament'. He was curious about it, and would have liked to try it out, to see if he had any talent for it. If not...well, he had been training his whole life. This wouldn't be too different. Kurama snorted at Wakka. Talk about a one-track mind. He was like Naruto's mask, or the Uchiha when it came to his brother.

It was Yuna's turn to sigh. "Okay. Naruto and I will be waiting at the shrine at the top of the hill."

"Okay Yuna!" Wakka grabbed Tidus. "Come on!" He started to drag him away.

"H-hey!" Tidus protested. "Wakka! Lemme go!"

Lulu sighed. "How foolish..." she followed after them.

Naruto chuckled, scratching the back of his head with his Devil Bringer. "Well...that was...odd."

The summoner giggled. "Yes. They are...rather eccentric." As they walked, Yuna's eyes kept drifting to Naruto's devil bringer.

"Go ahead and ask," Naruto sighed.

"Pardon?"

"You want to ask me something again," Naruto stated. "Just ask. It's not like I have any reason to lie."

Yuna blushed. Again, he saw right through her. "Um...where are you from? I find it difficult to believe you just somehow ended up in the sky..."

Naruto shrugged. Kurama whispered something into his ear. "I'm from another dimension."

She stopped walking, so Naruto had to as well. "P-pardon?"

"I'm from another dimension," Naruto repeated. "I come from a dimension separate from this one. It is called the Elemental Nations. There, we have people that can perform great feats. Such as being able to manipulate ice, the power to control the elements, and even special abilities unique to family members. Like using your bones as weapons, or being able to trap people in illusions."

"Amazing!" Yuna breathed. "What were you in that world?"

"A dead-last ninja," Naruto said. "More than often, people that were able to use the powers I said were Ninja. I was the dead-last of my class, though it was mostly a...'mask' so to speak. As far as using the abilities I said go..." he trailed off before shrugging. "I can make solid clones of myself."

"Really?" She asked with stars in her eyes.

With a sweat drop, Naruto decided to demonstrate. He made the cross shaped hand seal. **"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** There were 4 poofs of smoke, and 5 Narutos now stood with Yuna, all of them identical, all with the same foxy grin. "Pretty cool huh?" The clones dispelled.

Yuna clapped her hands. "Incredible! That's simply amazing!"

Naruto shrugged. "I guess..." suddenly Naruto noticed something. He felt like he had just seen Yuna for another 4 slightly different angles...interesting. He would have to do research on this. Shaking his head out of those thoughts, he noticed they had just arrived at a large stone at the top of the hill.

"Here it is," Yuna said. She got on her knees and began doing the prayer.

"What are you doing?"

"People leaving this village often come here to pray for a safe journey," Yuna explained. "Wakka's brother- Chappu- didn't pray here once. He missed his boat."

Naruto hummed, but he did not pray with Yuna. He just watched.

A few minutes later, Lulu, Wakka and Tidus came over. "We taught him," Wakka said before also getting on his knees and praying.

"Um, what are you doing?" Tidus asked.

"Some superstition," Naruto whispered into Tidus's ear. "They pray for good luck and a safe journey."

Tidus nodded, staring at the rock, before shrugging and doing the prayer once. Coincidentally enough, the moment he stopped doing it, Wakka and Yuna did too.

"That should do it," Wakka said, standing up, as did Yuna. "Let's head for the boat."

Naruto nodded, then turned. "I'm gonna go on ahead, clear the roads of fiends." With his piece said, Naruto quickly jogged away, sliding Red Queen off his back as he did so.

Wakka blinked. "Was it something I said?"

Lulu just sighed and introduced her palm to her face. _'Why is it I already miss Naruto? At least he keeps things entertaining.'_

* * *

The blonde had done as he said he would and trekked on ahead, beating up as many fiends as he encountered on the roads. When a land fiend showed up, he slide through it was Red Queen. When an element Fiend showed up, he shoved a Rasengan in it's face. And when the flying fiends showed up, he introduced them to Blue Rose. And thanks to his insane stamina with Kurama's help, who was staring at the blonde with a deadpan on his shoulder, Naruto wasn't even tired.

"Hooo..." Naruto grinned as he stopped by what used to be machines. "Man, Yugakure don't got nothing on this."

Kurama rolled her eyes. _**'Kit, I think your mask is slipping on.'**_

The devil glared at the fox. "Shut up." He started walking, but when he passed under a machine, movement caught his eye. He jumped back as a strange creature wearing olden style clothing with blue fur, white hair and a cut off horn looked at him, growling. It pulled a lance out of...where the hell did it get the lance?!

"Oh well," Naruto shrugged. He drew Red Queen from his back, and let it rest on his shoulder as he held it. "You know, I've never seen something quite like you. What are you?"

The creature growled, but it spoke in a deep voice, and seemed like it didn't know english very well from how it spoke. "Khimari...Ronso..."

"A Ronso huh?" Naruto said. "Well Khimari, I hope you make this battle interesting for me, as I have no desire to kill you." Naruto stopped resting Red Queen on his shoulder and charged at Khimari, who also charged.

Naruto swung his blade while Khimari blocked the strike with his lance. To Naruto's surprise, the lace was just fine. "The hell is that lance made of?!"

"Mahogany." Khimari said.

That word reminded Naruto of an abridged series he once watched, and he blinked. "..." Naruto went for a sweep kick, knocking Khimari off his feet, before stabbing his sword downwards.

But Khimari was quick despite his size. He rolled out the way in mid air, landing on his feet after he dodged. He got into stance again immediately, readying his spear and tried to run through the former jinchuuriki.

What Naruto did in response shocked Khimari. Naruto grabbed his Lance, stopping it an inch from his face. Red Queen was stabbed into the ground, and he was holding Blue Rose to Khimari's face. "Checkmate."

Khimari stared wide eyed at the gun before scowling. "Use Machina...Machina bad."

Naruto snorted. "Don't know what the fuck this 'Machina' shit is. But Blue Rose here isn't what you call 'Machina'. It's a machine made by yours truly, and doesn't have a single bullet inside of it."

The hornless Ronso frowned. "Then...how...shoot?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Surrender and I'll tell you. We're fellow guardians after all."

Khimari's eyes widened as he jumped back, but the spear was still in Naruto's hands. Khimari sighed and nodded, showing he was surrendering. Naruto tossed him the lance, which he caught.

Naruto fired the gun at the ground in front of himself and a bullet hole was made. "It fires Bullets made from a special energy I use called chakra. This is made to automatically make solid chakra into the shape of a bullet."

The Ronso blinked, but nodded. He supposed this 'chakra' was similar to magic in a sense.

The Yondaime's legacy put his gun back in it's holster, which was inside his jacket, just as the rest of the group joined them.

"Khimari?" Yuna asked. Khimari walked past Naruto to her, who was taking Red Queen out the ground and strapping it on his back again.

"How were the roads?" Naruto asked.

Lulu rolled her eyes. "Completely clear. Did you slay every fiend possible?"

The blonde chuckled. "Perhaps. Come on. We don't want to miss our boat, do we?" He slid his normal hand into his pocket and pulled out a silver pendant, staring at it sadly. But the group had started walking ahead of him so nobody noticed...nobody except Kurama.

Kurama gently pushed Naruto's cheek with her nose. _**'Kit...'**_

"I'm fine Kurama..." Naruto whispered as he followed the group. "I just...miss her..."

 _ **'I'm sorry kit...'**_ Kurama said to him telepathically, with sadness in her voice.

Naruto clenched the pendant to his heart. "Ami..."

* * *

The group was on the boat, waiting for it to set sail. Naruto was on the deck, leaning against one of the fences stopping them from walking off as he sat down. He had his eyes closed and was clenching his normal hand into a fist, his 2 rings tightening slightly as he did so.

Finally, Naruto heard Yuna say, "Goodbye." As the ship began moving. Yuna went and stood at the front of the ship with Khimari. A lot of people stood around her, probably asking her questions. Naruto noticed Tidus acting like a...monkey? The fuck was he doing? He just took someone's binoculars...he was looking at Lulu...now Yuna...and he just threw the binoculars into the ocean.

 _'What a dick,'_ Naruto thought. He slowly stood and rolled up the sleeve that concealed his devil bringer until it was just above the elbow. He stared at his arm, as he examined his devil bringer intently. "Such a beautiful thing...that comes from such- apparently- 'dark' blood."

"Yes, I suppose that is right," a voice said from next to him. Naruto glanced up to see Lulu. Kurama eyed her, but did not say anything to her former host.

"Can I help you Lulu?" Naruto asked.

Lulu nodded. "I'm...curious. How is it exactly that you...just fell out of the sky?"

"Dimensional Portal," Naruto said.

"Pardon?"

"Dimensional Portal," Naruto repeated. "I come from another dimension. I...was deeply hated in my village," Naruto explained to her. "As a child, almost everyone ignored me or openly said bad things about me in hushed whispers, but I could hear them." Lulu was staring at Naruto, listening intently. "At that point, I decided to put on a...mask, so to speak. I acted like an idiot, pulling pranks, talking loudly...anything to have my presence acknowledged...finally, I became a Shinobi- a ninja I guess, who were the main fighters in my dimension. My dream was to become the leader of my village: The Hokage..." Naruto trailed off as a spiteful look came onto his face.

"What happened?" Lulu asked.

"My village happened..." Naruto said darkly. "I was given a mission. You see, people in my world have these things known as 'bloodlines', something that is passed down from parent to child. We had to retrieve one such person who had run away, with a valuable bloodline, alive. I was the one to finally confront him once the rest of my team faced the people who were helping him run away. I kept my attack away from his heart, as he needed to be alive...and I failed to beat him. He left me there and I was taken back to the village by my teacher. The...council of my village hold a great deal of power..." Naruto's face became sour.

"What?" Lulu asked, engrossed in the story. "What is it?"

"They..." Naruto growled, but kept in control. "They...they banished me from the village. They were afraid of the potential I had, and were afraid I may have turned on them if I got too strong. Enough was enough for me, working so hard and not being appreciated for it...hated despite my efforts...that was when I met Kurama here," he smiled as he pet Kurama, who blushed heatedly (she was very thankful she was in her fox form, as nobody would notice the blush) and purred under his soft touch. Lulu smiled softly, partially wishing she had a fox plushie to help her with magic. "And I awakened my own bloodline, which took the form of my arm, and found out from a...friend of mine, about a special technique which allowed the user to traverse dimensions.

"So I took my sword," Naruto continued. "Along with my gun. I dropped the mask that I'd worn all this time, and with Kurama on my shoulder, came to this world...and I, as you saw, arrived in the sky. That's when Yuna's Aeon- Valefor- came and I caught onto it. And you know the rest."

Lulu was silent for a little while, and soon noticed Naruto's gaze was focused on Yuna amidst a small crowd of people. "Tell me..." Lulu said softly, making Naruto glance at her. "Why did you agree to be Yuna's guardian?"

Naruto hummed in thought, before sighing through his nose. "Because I can tell she also wears a mask. She puts on a smile, and tries to be strong...but underneath, she is afraid and scared..." his eyes grew distant as he saw Yuna as a young blonde boy, in the middle of a crowd of people that ridiculed him.

The black mage looked genuinely surprised. She...had never seen this 'mask' Naruto spoke of. But the look on his face...he seemed absolutely certain, and that worried Lulu. Did she truly know so little about her surrogate younger sister?

Kurama climbed to Naruto's shoulder, and whispered softly into his ear, her feminine voice sad and regretful. **_"I'm so sorry kit..."_**

Said Guaridan pet Kurama. "It's alright..." he whispered to his demon. "It wasn't your fault...I'm sure you had a reason for attacking when you did..." Naruto stood slowly, his devil bringer gleaming slightly in the sunlight. He gave Lulu a respectful nod, before walking to Yuna, whom was now free of the crowd as it had dispersed, leaving the black mage to ponder his words.

Yuna was now standing at the bow of the ship, staring out at the ocean. She was thinking about the joy she had brought the people around her, the thought that a new summoner would soon end Sin...even at the cost of her life. Yuna shivered slightly at the reminder. The thought of death was not something she liked to think about, but she would have to deal with it...soon after the battle with Sin, Yuna would see her mother and father again...

 _'I'll find a way to defeat Sin and end the cycle...without you losing your life...'_ Naruto's words echoed in her mind. _'That Yuna...is the promise of a lifetime.'_

She blinked a single tear out of her eye as the thoughts hit her. "Yo," a voice said. She turned to see Naruto, Kurama sitting on his shoulder. He stood at the bow of the ship next to her, staring out at the ocean. "Gil for your thoughts?"

The summoner sighed, leaning forward a bit more. "Being a summoner is a bit more...stressful than I originally thought," she said. Honestly, she didn't know why she had opened up to Naruto so easily. But...she felt as if she could be honest with him. "I have to continually reassure everyone who I meet that Sin will be defeated...while still worrying about myself and my guardians, wondering if we are doing enough."

Naruto pat her head with his devil bringer, which actually felt rather nice considering the arm was rather sickening yet beautiful to look at. "That's what happens to someone when they become a leader. I felt similar when myself and a group of 3 kids that called me boss hung out. Sometimes I'd take them hunting for animals, show them what being a shinobi was like. I always had to reassure them that I would protect them. All the while worrying if enemy shinobi showed up, wondering if I'd be able to protect them at all."

Yuna looked to Naruto, who was smiling. She blushed lightly at the smile he gave her. "Don't worry about it," he told her. "You are only just starting out, so it's natural to feel like this. Just try and relax, I promise that you'll do great a summoner.

She looked at him for a minute...and she smiled. It was amazing. He seemed to have just washed away her doubts so easily and simply, and he didn't even seem as if he were trying.

Kurama smirked at Naruto. **_'Oh yes!'_** she thought. _**'A natural Casanova! And with talks like that, he will be great with the kits! Oh our babies will be so cute~'**_

Suddenly, the boat shook violently as the sea started to part as a single, large fin rose up in front of the ship. Yuna began to slide away, but Naruto grabbed her and held onto the side.

Someone yelled loudly. "SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!"

The people began screaming running below deck. 2 men, concerned for their families as Sin was heading in the direction of the town they lived in, ran to the crossbows at the front of the ship. They took aim and fired.

The first Arrow fell into the water, but the second hit it's mark. It hit Sin and latched on...and Sin ended up beginning to pull the boat towards the village they were going to at a much faster pace. The two men rolled down to the back of the ship and headed below deck. The guardians and Yuna soon adjusted to the speed of the ship and stood with their weapons ready. 3 large objects- scales from Sin's body- shot and landed on the ship, before taking on the form of 3 small creatures.

"Sin scales!" Wakka said. "Fiends born from the scales on Sin's body!"

Naruto glared at how far Sin was from him. Red Queen wouldn't be able to hit from this distance! Blue Rose might be able to, but the amount of Chakra he'd need would be no joke. Even for him.

Naruto released Yuna slowly, and drew Red Queen from his back. He twisted the handle and flames ran along the blade. Channelling Chakra into the blade now, the orange flames turned to a searing white head. _'Kurama,'_ Naruto spoke through their mental link. _'Think you can manage fox form with me on your head and get in close?'_

Kurama huffed as if insulted. _**'Of course I can! I'm the almighty Kyuubi No Kitsune!"**_

He rolled his eyes. _'Then let's go!'_ Naruto plucked Kurama off his shoulder and she ran, jumping down to the water, the ship speeding away. Half way down, she shifted. She grew much large, reaching the same size as Sin's fin as she didn't want to take her full size in battle after not using it for so long, grew 8 more tails, and snarled. She sped off, quickly catching up with the ship.

Everyone except Naruto stared in awe at the large fox, wondering where it had come from. Naruto smirked, running to the edge of the ship and jumping off. He reached with his Devil Bringer and caught onto one of Kurama's ears, before sitting atop her head. He gave a salute to his fellow guardians and Yuna, before looking at the fin. "Ikimashou, Kurama (Let's go, Kurama)!"

 **"Hai, Naruto!"** She agreed in her demonic fox voice. She ran straight up to Sin's fin and clawed it. Sin scales flew at Kurama, who dodged them and moved back a bit. The guardians soon snapped out of their shocked state and started to face the Sin scales while Naruto dealt with the fin.

Naruto pulled out Blue Rose and set it on the handle of Red Queen, just a hair's width away from the flames. "Kurama! Get as close as you can, but not so close that it will send some of those Sin Scales on you! I'll only have one shot at this!"

 **"Got it!"** She hurried, rushing straight to the Fin. Scales shot, trying to touch Kurama, but she moved out of the way. She moved back and more scales shot, and she once more dodged. She repeated this until she was just far enough at the sin scales wouldn't get to her. **"Now, Naruto!"**

"Hai!" Naruto roared, charging chakra into Blue Rose. "Take this! _**Aka No Joo: Moka Kogeki!"**_ The flames on his blade grew more intense, turning to a pitch black. _**"Aoi Bara: Dangan No Kyuu Jigoku!"**_ He pulled the trigger and a large, concentrated blast of chakra fired. As it went through the flames, it sucked them in and they spun around the bullet, making the flames hotter. Just as the bullet made contact with Sin, Naruto flared his chakra. _**"Haretsu!"**_

The bullet exploded and scorched Sin's skin upon contact. On top of that, the sea seemed to shake violently as Sin screeched in agony. The arrow lodged into Sin's skin was freed and it hurried away into the distance.

 **"Get back here!"** Kurama roared, preparing to give chase.

"Stop Kurama!" Naruto ordered. "It's long gone already. Let's cut our losses. Head back to the ship."

Kurama nodded reluctantly, and walked back to the ship. Naruto jumped off her head and landed on the deck. Kurama jumped and turned back into her smaller fox form with a single tail, and sat on Naruto's shoulder. **"Your no fun kit."**

"Yeah, well, shut up," Naruto grumbled. He saw all the other guardians looking at him in shock, while Yuna had stars in her eyes. "Um...what?"

* * *

 **Equipment Gained:**

 **Tidus: Scale Blade (Similar to brotherhood in appearance, but a darker shade of blue. It deals strikes with water based power to enemies)**

 **Khimari: Scale Armlet (Made from the remains of a Sin Scale. It provides moderate defence against magical attacks)**

* * *

 **Currently in use:**

 **Naruto: Red Queen, Blue Rose, Devil's Cloak**

 **Yuna: Rod of Wisdom**

 **Lulu: Moogle, Bangle**

 **Wakka: Official Ball**

 **Tidus: Brotherhood**

 **Khimari: Lance, Scale Armlet**

 **Translations:**

 **Aka No Joo: Moka Kogeki (Red Queen: Inferno Strike)**

 **Aoi Bara: Dangan No Kyuu Jigoku (Blue Rose: Bullet of the Nine Hells)**

 **Haretsu (Rapture)**


End file.
